Atum Benben XIII
'''Atum Benben XIII '''is an powerful Egyptian mayor. He is also the 13th ruler of legendary Egyptian city, Benben, and the 6th head general of its military force known as Nu's Children. He is currently 26 years old and has been ruling Benben for the past 5 years. Background Atum Benben XIII was born to mayor Atum Benben XII, and his wife lady Osiris Benben in 537 BBY. He was raised his entire life by his parents and with his younger brother, Ptah Benben, and he was also trained in the art of being a member of the legendary Benben family. Once he turned 3 years old, his father started training him in various ancient Egyptian martial arts and made sure he was very skilled in proficient in their use. Most of Atum's life he was constantlly trained in ancient Egyptian martial arts or being tutored and educated 24/7 in other languages, politics, trigonometry, astrology, and warfare. These skills were necessary in order for him to become a great mayor for the city Benben and of course a great general in their army, Nu's Children. As several years passed he became considered a true prodigy who was not only deadly in hand-to-hand combat and finnese with a sword. But also known for being rather strategic and tactical during battle and possesed great leadership skills and qualities when it came to running a gargantuan city. Once he turned 21 years old, his father decided it was time to step down and let his son take his place as the next mayor of Benben. So his father did and after the ceremony Atum ended up becoming the next official mayor of Benben at 21 years old. 5 years have passed since then and he has been ruling it ever since. Since his rule started Atum has done his very best to stay out of other colonies, towns, and cities' affairs. Especially warfare, but recently he has noticed an astounding increase in violent wars and bloodly battles around East Africa, Middle-East, and Southeast Europe. He has become increasingly concerned that these battles may eventually make their way here and he may have no choice but to get involved... Personality Atum Benben XIII can be descibred as a man of honor, respect, wisdom, and compassion. He is very kind, compassionate, and trustworthy. He has a great deal of honor and respect for his elders and other cultures and civilizations, even if they're vastly different from his own. He is rather intelligent and can be considered a very wise and strategical person. Especially during the battlefield when he has been noted to be good at making wise, strategic, and tactical decisions during battle. Even when in the fray of battle when he barely has any time at all to make important decisions. He is also known for his incredible leadership skills that has allowed him to only make Benben even better within the past 5 years and his people love him and look up to him for that, especially the young children who inspire to be like him one day. Appearance Atum Benben XIII is a tall man who's height is 6'3" and weight is 216 lbs. He has dark brown skin, dark green eyes, and dark brown hair. He is known for his extremely rare dark green eyes and abnormally sharp canine teeth that make him "stick out" among the crowd. His typical attire consist of ancient Egyptian clothing that only the members of the royal family are allowed to adorn. They're usually colored black, dark brown, bronze, gold, and maroon. Skills & Abilities Atum Benben can be described as many things. But when it comes to his skills in combat he is descibred as an absolute beast who shows no mercy. Despite his usually peaceful and passive nature, when those dare try to harm the city of Benben. He transforms into a rampaging beast and will absolutely show not even the slightest sign of mercy in battle. Atum Benben's main skills in battle lie in his amazing finnese with his trusty sword, Ra's Judgement, and his amazing speed and reflexes. Despite his height, Atum is unusually fast and possess extremely acute and honed senses and reflexes. Due to his many years of training several times a day undergoing tremendous vigirous physical and mental training. His skills in unarmed combat are extremely deadly and precise. He prefers to aim for his opponent's pressure points to paralyze them and weak spots to inflict severe damage when fighting them, and breaking their limbs and bones to leave them incapitated. He possess immense levels of physical strength that can be used to snap someone's neck, break their nose, or break their bones. He not only possess amazing physical strength but he also possess phenomonal speed and acrobatic ability that can be used to help him outrun his enemies and dodge their attacks. Due to his mental training, Atum Benben has learned how to manipulate his sense of pain to a certain degree. If he wants too, he can mentally block out all physical pain and push himself beyond his limits to overcome it and keep on fighting until the end. This is an extremely useful ability in battle and it is this skill that has allowed him to defeat many strong foes and protect Benben from invaders and other tyrants. However, his body is still hurt and severely injured he just blocks out the pain and doesn't feel it until the battle is over or his body can't take anymore and gives out. Also due to his armor being made of tungsten, the heaviest metal in the world. Atum Benben is physically incredibly strong and fast. Being capable of wielding such heavy and hard armor and rushing into battle and fighting for hours on end is an example of his great power and endurance, and combining these natural skills with the ancient Egyptian swordarts that govern using pure power, force, and the overwhelming weight of his armor to overpower his opponents and destroy their defenses. Makes him a fearsome foe on the battlefield. Category:Pages added by Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 Category:Egyptian Category:Male Category:Mayors Category:Generals